Rio Wright: Ace Attorney
by Rio Skyron
Summary: This story takes place 27 years after the events of Dual Destinies. Phoenix Wright is now married with a son who became a defense attorney at age 16. This is a new generation. With both friends and foes, both old and new.
1. prologue

Prologue

The Dark Age of the Law was a Dark Age indeed. It all started when a defense Attorney, Phoenix Wright, unintentionally presented forged evidence. Then the following year, a prosecutor, Simon Blackquill, was convicted of murder. After 7 years for each of them, the true culprits were finally caught. Kristoph Gavin, the true forger, and the Phantom, the true murderer. And so the Dark Age of the Law finally came to an end. THIS… is the story of what happened 27 YEARS LATER.


	2. Turnabout Legacy

Turnabout Legacy

Time: 2:00 am

Date: February 21, 2054

Location: Wonder Bar

A shadowy figure was standing over a dead body. "Darn it!" said the figure. "I never intended it to go this far. He shouldn't have touched me. This is not going to make me look good." The shadowy figure sighed. "Looks like I'll have to cover things up. Blame it on that other person."

Time: 4:00 pm

Date: February 22, 2054

Location: Defendant Lobby 6

*cue pre-trial music* "Oh snap, my first trial. I'm so nervous," said Rio. Rio Wright was the biological son of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. He was 16 and had just had his Defense Attorney's badge for a month. He had blue eyes, shoulder-length blue hair, a black jacket, white shirt, blue tie, black pants, black gloves, and black boots. "Yeah sorry, but since it's the new judge's first time as well, and considering our 'relationship' I was asked to step down as the defense," said Apollo Justice, Rio's mentor. The new judge was Apollo's girlfriend, Juniper Woods. "But you don't need to worry, the prosecutor is Winston Payne. He's easy." "Actually," said Athena Cykes, "I heard there was a recent change in the prosecution. It's Edgeworth." "WHAT?!" shouted Apollo, "The chief prosecutor himself? Just what are you being accused of?" Apollo asked the defendant, Robin Newman. "I don't know what's going on?" she replied. "Oh great, Edgeworth, my dad's arch-rival in the court room. And both of you are too close to the new judge to be co-counsel. What am I going to do?" said Rio panicking. "Oh what the heck I'll help you out," said Robin's boyfriend Angus. He was very muscular, with brown hair, a red sleeveless shirt, brown pants, and combat boots. He also used to be Rio's boxing coach. "Thank you Angus," said Rio. Well it's trial time I guess.

Time: 4:05 pm

Date: February 22, 2054

Location: Courtroom number 5

Judge Woods banged her gavel down. "Court is now in session for the trial of Robin Newman. Is the defense ready?" "The defense is ready your honor," declared Rio. "Is the prosecution ready?" "The prosecution is also ready," declared Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. "Chief Prosecutor, I was under the impression that Winston Payne was going to run this trial." "He was, but considering the defense attorney in charge is the biological son of Phoenix Wright, and the student of Apollo Justice, and even learned a bit from Athena Cykes, I wished to see his skill first hand." "Very well. Now if you will give your opening statement," said Judge Woods. "Yes your honor," said Edgeworth bowing. "The crime occurred last night at the Wonder Bar. I swear that became a magnet for crime recently ( **inside joke** ). The victim Spark Brushel was found murdered. ( **And he will not be missed** ) He died at 1:54 am yesterday and Robin Newman was the only other person at the Wonder Bar. The cause of death, blunt trauma to the head. The murder weapon was a metal detector." "It just had to be a metal detector. The instrument of all evil," said Rio ( **another inside joke** ). "Anyway," said Edgeworth, "I call our first witness to the stand, Detective Gumshoe." Detective gumshoe came to the stand. "Witness, state your name and occupation," said Judge Woods. "Um, Dick Gumshoe, occupation, detective at the homicide precinct." "Well witness, give us your testimony," said Judge Woods. Gumshoe smiled, "Let's see if you can pick apart my testimony like your father can." "Now detective, taunt the new defense one more time and I might dock your salary," said Edgeworth. "Urgh, sorry Mr. Edgeworth it won't happen again."

Witness Testimony

"Spark Brushel was murdered at 1:54 last night."

"The defendant Ms. Newman was the only other person there so it could only be her."

"We even found her fingerprints on the murder weapon."

"One question," said Rio, "how do you know that my client was the only one besides the victim at the Wonder Bar?" "Why the data from the Wonder Bar security camera. It operates 24/7 and shows who went in and out. It shows Mr. Brushel going and later, Ms. Newman going in. But only Ms. Newman comes out." "Well, the defense can now begin their cross examination," said Judge Woods. "Rio do you remember how to cross examine?" asked Angus. "Yes," said Rio, "I can press statements to get more information. And if I find a contradiction, I present evidence and object." Rio looked over the evidence. There was his attorney's badge of course. There was also the autopsy report, the camera data, and the Metal Detector. While looking at the Metal detector Rio noticed something odd. There were no finger prints, but instead dirty finger marks. "OBJECTION!" shouted Rio. "There were no finger prints found on the murder weapon. Just dirty finger marks. The finger marks indicate the defendant was wearing gloves. Some very dirty gloves." "Ack," screamed Gumshoe. "I'd like to ask something, does this Metal detector belong to the defendant?" asked Rio. "No?" answered Gumshoe. "Were there any gloves recovered at the crime scene or anywhere near the defendant?" asked Rio. "No," said Gumshoe. "Then I'm afraid we have no evidence to connect my client to the murder weapon. The camera data is not enough, not unless it recorded the crime itself." "Objection!" shouted Edgeworth. He smirked, "You seem to be forgetting Rio, we still have witnesses." "Urk, that was careless of me!" shouted Rio embarrassed. Angus punched Rio playfully, "relax, it's your first trial, you still managed to point out the contradiction." "Anyway, the prosecution calls its next witness to the stand, Stephen Law!" A man in a red and black samurai uniform and black boots and gloves walked up to the witness stand. He had brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a brown goatee as well as brown eyes. Judge Woods banged her gavel down, "Witness state your name and occupation." *cue some sort of epic Japanese music to mark this guy's theme* "I am Stephen Law, a wandering story teller." "Please deliver your testimony."

Witness Testimony

What I saw

"I was walking past the Wonder Bar when I happened to get a glimpse in the window.

"I saw the killer bash that hideous creature with the metal detector."

"How the killer managed to escape, is beyond me considering how fat they looked."

"Dang, that is one tight testimony," said Rio. "Relax, no testimony is flawless," replied Angus. "Still there's one part of that testimony that sticks out to me," Rio added. "Well then, you should try pressing that statement," suggested Angus. "Mr. Law, can you repeat that last part of your testimony?" asked Rio. "Sure Kiddo," said Law. "(Really, I've got a nick name now?)" Rio thought. "How the killer managed to escape is beyond me considering how fat they looked." "Hold it!" shouted Rio. "Nobody of that description is in the case files. Robin Newman is actually pretty thin." "Bwa hahahahaha! I like you kiddo. You pay attention to details!" replied Law. The courtroom started getting agitated. "Order! Order in the courtroom!" shouted Judge Woods banging her gavel. "Mr. Law, what is the meaning of this, why would you give a bad description of the defendant?" "Bwahahahaha! I never said the word 'defendant' did I? I said killer!" replied Stephen Law. "But the camera didn't catch anyone else leaving the Wonder Bar," said Edgeworth. "Bwahahahahaha! Wow you seem to be forgetting Edgegeezer," said Law, "There are also windows and the vent." (ouch, suddenly 'Kiddo' doesn't sound so bad) thought Rio. "Mr. Law are you making this up?" asked Edgeworth, "You are a storyteller after all." "Bwahahahahahahaha! You don't get do you? I don't need to make anything up. Because the truth is much more exciting!" said Law excited. "Your honor I think in order to find the truth we need to hear from on last witness. One who also claims to have seen the crime. But after hearing Mr. Law's testimony I'm beginning to doubt this one. However, even if it costs me a win, I will find the truth! The prosecution calls Phineas Filch to the stand," said Edgeworth. Then he looked at Rio. "Let's see if you live up to your father's name, Rio Wright." Phineas Filch then showed up to the witness stand as Stephan Law left. His testimony was submitted as evidence. "How can I help you?" he asked. "Witness, state your name and occupation," declared Judge Woods. "I am Phineas Filch, a gardener at Kyuubii manor in Nine-Tails Vale. "The court would like you to testify about what you witnessed at the scene of the crime," said Judge Woods. "Very well," said Phineas Filch.

Witness Testimony

What I saw

"I was walking by the Wonder Bar when I saw the horrible crime,"

"Poor Mr. Brushel was bashed over the head with a metal detector,"

"I could do nothing about it, so I called the police and walked on,"

"Something's wrong with that Testimony," said Rio. Angus just grinned. "Objection!" shouted Rio. "How could you possibly have walked by the window of the Wonder Bar when only one Window would have given you a view of the crime scene? And that window was passed by Stephen Law!" *cue cornered theme* "GAAAH!" shouted Filch. "Uh well I guess that I witnessed it from inside the building itself," he suggested. "Objection!" shouted Rio, "That is also impossible and this piece of evidence proves it," he pulls out the camera data and shouts "Take that!" "The camera data shows no record of you entering or leaving the crime scene. However I suppose you could have entered through the windows or vents, but I find that a bit suspicious," he added. Judge Woods banged her Gavel, "Mr. Wright, what are you saying, huh it's fun to say that." "Your honor I'm saying the real killer is," said Rio pointing his finger out epicly, "Phineas Filch!" Phineas Filch looked nervous for a minute, but then he grinned, "And what evidence do you have?" he asked. Rio just fell over right there. "Urk! I hadn't thought of that," he said. Edgeworth grinned, "Like Father like son." Rio began to think, he was sure Filch was the killer, but could not think of a way to prove it, he was beginning to lose hope when he remembered his father's words. He just needed to turn his way of thinking around. Then he had it. "Well, looks like I'm done here, after all you can't convict me," said Filch. "Hold it!" shouted Rio. Then he banged his fist on the desk. "Don't tell me what I can't do!" he shouted. *cue truth theme* ( **For those wondering, yes I did just make a Lost reference there** ) I'd like to have one piece of evidence examined more thoroughly, mainly the dirty finger marks on the murder weapon," he said. "And what will some finger marks prove?" asked Edgeworth. "I'm not talking about the finger marks. I'm talking about the dirt," said Rio with confidence. Filch just looked scared at that. "No! You can't check the dirt, you can't!" he shouted. "What's wrong Filch?" asked Rio, "afraid it's going to race back to you?" he asked. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Wright?" asked Judge Woods. "Filch is a gardener at Kyubii manor at Nine Tales Vale, if the dirt is from there, it proves he's the killer." Filch just started freaking out, "No, I was just looking for valuables, then that guy showed up out of nowhere kept asking questions. Then he had the nerve to touch me, that hideous thing. I panicked. I Just wanted to blame the girl in the bathroom. No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Filch as he broke down. Filch was dragged out of the courtroom by the bailiff. Edgeworth received a report, "It is confirmed, the dirt on the metal detector matches that of the garden at Kyubii manor," he said. "Then in that case, I declare the defendant Robin Newman," said Judge Woods as she banged her gavel.

NOT GUILTY

Then confetii rained down like usual.

Time: 4:45

Date: February 22, 2054

Location: Defendant Lobby number 6

*cue victory theme* "Wow Rio congrats on your first case," said Athena. Stephen Law showed up, "That was one heck of a turnabout bwahahahaha, might make for a good story someday," he shouted. Phoenix Wright showed up, "That's my boy," he said, "to celebrate you first victory, it's burgers on me." Maya suddenly showed up, "Wow Nick, you never offer," she said. "Don't get used to it, this isn't going to be a regular thing and it's only because Rio gets that from you," Phoenix replied. Then Edgeworth showed up. "I got to say, I was not disappointed, you know I have a daughter about your age, can't wait to see how you fair against her," he said. Rio just gave a thumbs up, "Well she better bring it," he said. This trial however was only the beginning.

 **So that is the Turnabout Legacy, the first trial. Rio Wright and Stephen Law belong to me. Angus was a character come up with by 3dsbuzz user Prince Psyduck. All other characters belong to Capcom.**

 **/**

 **There is even a thread at that site where I was discussing the coming of this fan fic.**


End file.
